1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat exchanger with improved heat exchange capability to save energy and reduce thermal pollution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional refrigeration air conditioning system 9 (as shown in FIG. 1) mainly includes a compressor 91, a condenser 92, an evaporator 93, a refrigerant flow controller 94 and a refrigerant switch valve 95. The condenser 92 and the evaporator 93 generally are called heat exchanger (or heat exchange device) A. It mainly includes, a coiled tube L and an air fan motor M (referring to FIG. 2). Such a heat exchanger has drawbacks in operation, notably:
1. During heat discharge operation, heat exchange occurs between air intake and the coiled tube of the heat exchanger. Heated air is directly discharged into atmosphere. The heated air produces thermal pollution to the environment.
2. In lower temperature, seasons (such as winter) water content in the air is low during heat absorption operation. Only sensible heat is exchanged during heat exchange process. As a result, heat exchange capability and efficiency decrease significantly.
In view of the aforesaid disadvantages, the present invention aims to provide an improved heat exchanger that mainly includes a primary heat exchanger, a water vaporization device and a secondary heat exchanger. The secondary heat exchanger can raise the temperature of air intake to increase water absorption capability of the air and improve moisture boosting capability of the water vaporization device so that water content in the air increases and heat exchange capability of the primary heat exchanger is enhanced thereby energy may be saved and thermal pollution is reduced.
The objects of the invention are as follow:
1. Provide a heat exchanger with improved heat exchange capability. When the primary heat exchanger is functioned to discharge heat and coupled with the water vaporization device for moisture boosting, water content in the air may increase to enhance heat exchange capability of the primary heat exchanger and transform sensible heat to latent heat thereby to save energy and reduce thermal pollution.
2. Provide a heat exchanger with improved heat exchange capability. When the heat exchanger is functioned to absorb heat, it employs the secondary heat exchanger to preheat air intake. Coupled with the water vaporization device to add moisture, water content in the air may increase thereby enhance heat exchange capability of the primary heat exchanger and save energy.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.